


春天

by FEIYUAN_77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEIYUAN_77/pseuds/FEIYUAN_77
Summary: 春天已经到了，不要再错过好时光。
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	春天

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter，搬家。

1.  
2009年10月，入秋时分，魔法部迎来了五年一次的例行换届。金斯莱沙克尔在众望所归中当上了魔法部部长，和他一同晋升的还有他的得力干将赫敏格兰杰。她是新千年的第一位傲罗办公室主任，也是有史以来第一位女性傲罗办公室主任，这位在战争中活下来的英雄，又一次的站在了舆论的风口浪尖之上。  
提起赫敏格兰杰，霍格沃茨之战是不能回避的话题，那一场战争中，救世之星哈利波特和伏地魔拼了一个同归于尽，罗恩韦斯莱则死在了她的怀里。霍格沃茨肄业生科林克里维生前最后一张照片就是拍摄的怀抱罗恩的赫敏格兰杰，相片里的女孩脸上写满了绝望，那个时候的罗恩，身上中了好多个魔咒，胸前甚至没有剩一块好肉。那个瞬间成为了赫敏格兰杰生命中最重要的一个节点，她流干了眼泪，也终于掌握了使用钻心咒的诀窍，一颗仇恨的心。  
战争结束后赫敏格兰杰暂别魔法界，一整年行踪不明，魔法世界，麻瓜世界，哪里都找不到她，三个月后她的名字上了失踪名单，一年后，正当魔法部准备把她列入死亡名单的时候，她顶着一头短发出现在了傲罗考试的第一场理论考试中，在三场考试结束后，她以第一名的成绩成为了一名实习傲罗。一年后转正，并成为了第一小组的组长。  
表面上看来她和以前一样优秀，但熟悉的人都知道，有些内在的东西在悄悄改变了，赫敏格兰杰每天都在拼命工作，却好像不是为了自己而活。  
关于赫敏格兰杰的升职，反应最迅速的是《预言家日报》，隔天就出了专题报道，赫敏格兰杰一张面无表情的照片占据了整个报纸的封面，但出人意料的是，它在销量上却没有卖过八卦杂志《唱唱反调》。这一期的《唱唱反调》也做了有关于赫敏格兰杰的内容，封面是著名的格兰芬多铁三角，整篇文章轻松活波，既没有写赫敏格兰杰这十年来的建树，也没有提及那场著名的大战，说的都是学生时代的事情，类似于帮救世之星写作业或者深夜里在公共休息室给家养小精灵织帽子。这样的赫敏格兰杰是大众所不熟悉的，《唱唱反调》销售一空，现任主编卢娜也没有加印，她把销售额捐给了家养小精灵权益促进协会，这个机构目前挂靠在神奇事物司名下。  
但赫敏格兰杰本人并没有理会这些纷争，她接到了调职命令的那一天，就收拾东西搬去了金斯莱的旧办公室，她的下属和同僚没有给她庆祝，这么多年一起走过来，他们都知道这位女士不喜欢庆祝。话虽然这么说，但上任第一天，赫敏还是收到了一大束花，从对角巷94号送来，乔治韦斯莱用飞扬跋扈的字体写着：“赫敏，你应该享受生活。”  
收到花束的人无可奈何的摇了摇头，找来一个玻璃大花瓶，把花插了进去，顺手卡片收进了抽屉。乔治韦斯莱是个妙人，哪怕这十年来她没有和任何一个老朋友联系，他也没忘了每年的圣诞礼物和生日礼物。  
她没有生活，工作就是她的全部了。  
新官上任，总是有很多文书要完成，赫敏伏案工作了一整天，一抬头天色已晚，下属们都被她提前赶回去了，她从办公室走出来，觉得整个世界都安静的可怕。照了一下镜子，镜子里的人有三十岁的脸和六十岁的眼睛，说不上饱经风霜，但非常疲惫，捋了一下短发，准备下班了。  
往壁炉里丢了一把飞路粉，下一秒，她出现在了对角巷。生活太疲惫了，她迫切的需要一点酒精，不用太多，能让她安眠就好。不知道从什么时候开始，她就习惯于下班之后去喝一杯再回家，一般是破斧酒吧，但是今天她不想应付汤姆的寒暄，需要找个别的什么地方。  
还真让她给找到了，在对角巷和翻倒巷的交界处，阴暗的角落里，有个晃晃悠悠的招牌，上面沉淀着多年未清理的污垢，看不太清楚店名，隐隐的有点猪头酒吧的风采。赫敏又捋了一下头发，推开门就走了进去，和外观的污秽不堪不同，这酒吧的内部装潢可以说的上是相当高雅而整洁了，深棕色的地板，原木色的吧台，柔软的沙发上摆着绿色天鹅绒的抱枕。哦绿色，这家店的老板一定是个斯莱特林。  
赫敏径直走到吧台前坐下，问酒保要了一杯火焰威士忌，塌下腰，窝在椅子里让自己放松下来。她活的太紧绷了，每一天都如此，有太多的事情要做，她必须时时刻刻抬头挺胸挺直腰板。  
酒很快的端上来了，她举杯一饮而尽，挥手示意酒保再来一杯。酒精下肚，热血上浮，吧台的台面擦的锃光瓦亮，她可以隐隐约约的看见自己的倒影，那一头曾经闻名全校的卷发现在服帖的贴的头皮上，再也不用费心打理了，莫名其妙的还有些怀念。  
现如今的赫敏格兰杰很少回忆过去的事情，以前的时光好与坏对半分，想太久了会哭泣，而且没有愿意借给她肩膀的人。  
很快的，第二杯酒也下肚了，这里的火焰威士忌似乎比她往常喝的要烈很多，烈酒烧灼着的她的胃，还冲击着她的脑子，恍惚之间，她想起了哈利。她的好朋友，她的黑头发的男孩。哈利以前想要成为一个傲罗，她替他实现了。还有罗恩，他想成为查德里火炮队的追球手，这个太难了，赫敏想，可能等她以后去做点投资，赚点钱，看能不能成为查德里火炮队的股东，也算是曲线救国。  
停停停，打住，该走了，无论是酒精还是回忆，赫敏结了账之后就晃晃悠悠的往壁炉走，她抓起一把飞路粉，打了一个打哈欠，面前的壁炉火焰突然升腾，走出来一个身材高挑的青年男子，赫敏被突然出现的人吓了一天，却没有来得及收回自己的手，她一个哆嗦，飞路粉撒了人家一脸。   
在灰尘之下，是一张熟悉的脸孔，灰色眼睛，还有铂金色的头发。  
赫敏格兰杰，是彻底清醒了。

2.  
清晨，德拉科马尔福在梦靥中挣扎着醒来，他时常做梦，黑魔王是他梦里的常客，昨天晚上，加了点新内容，昔日格兰芬多的正义女神出现在了他的梦里，对着他的脸，洒了一把飞路粉。  
哦不，那不是梦境，那是真正发生过的事情，就在昨天晚上，在他的酒吧里。昔日的同学，死对头，站在壁炉面前，对着他的脸扔了一把飞路粉，没有道歉，只是说，请让一下先生，然后就离开了。 而他，则是下意识的让开了道路，看着这个女人的背影消失在绿色的火焰里。  
那个背影干练而利索，让德拉科不由得怀疑留在自己记忆里的毛茸茸的后脑勺，其实是个幻觉。  
赫敏格兰杰的到来，不仅打破了德拉科马尔福平静的生活，还把往日的回忆引了出来，自从黑魔王倒台，马尔福家族也随之破产，庄园被魔法部强制征用，他从昔日的公子哥儿变成了饭食都要自给自足的普通人，好歹家族还有点别的产业，他十年前盘下来了这个快要倒闭的小酒馆，并以此为生，那个时候的德拉科马尔福总觉得生活还会有转机，没想到开始就是结束。  
最开始几年，很是艰难，低头弯腰的求人比马尔福少爷想的还要难，好歹挺过了那几年，把生意交给信得过的合伙人，他孤身一人去往了德国生活。英格兰是故乡，也是伤心地，德拉克马尔福其人，真的不够坚强。  
没有办法，生活从来不会善待懦弱者，他德拉科马尔福，在善恶两道上都走的不够彻底，变成今天这个样子，属于咎由自取。好在十年过去了，没有了卢修斯的权力和纳西莎的溺爱，背叛过正义也背叛过邪恶，他终于成为了自己。洗了一把脸，看着镜子里的自己，蓝色眼睛里氤氲着情绪，他上次这么认真的审视自己，还是六年级的时候。马尔福在那个时候不曾思考过世界的好坏，对他来说，那是人生莫大的遗憾。  
换上长袍，新的一天，还有新的工作。  
2009年10月2日的清晨对赫敏格兰杰来说也不甚美好，火焰威士忌给了她睡眠，也给了她剧烈的头痛，更不用说昨天晚上和她擦肩而过的那张面孔，带给了她幽深的梦境。她好不容易忘怀了曾经，只不过和旧人一个邂逅，就全都带了出来。她在梦里哭泣，醒来之后发现湿了枕头，抹了一把脸照常去上班。她发现自己可能不恨了，只是太累了。  
距离上班还有一点时间，她深呼吸一下，给远在法国的金妮写了一封信，她们已经很久没有联系了，赫敏一直在逃避，但她发现，这么多年了，她没有一刻像现在这样需要朋友。今天可能会不太好过，赫敏带着如同往常一样的消极心情，开始了一天的工作。  
第二小组的报告传回来了，他们在处理跨国打击食死徒的任务，需要开个会讨论并给出下一指示。最后几个在逃的食死徒被抓捕归案今天要来魔法部受审，看看等待他们的会是什么样的审判。又有一批新的实习傲罗要来魔法部报道，她要去给新人们讲话。下午三点和部长有个会议，讨论下一步的工作计划。忙的脚不沾地的，午饭吃了点三明治，下午七点，当她终于做完一天的工作之后，金妮韦斯莱从天而降，出现在了她的办公室门口。  
她已经十年没有见过这个女孩了，一个恍惚，觉得她们俩要手牵手去大礼堂吃饭。  
十多年前的那场战争，她不是唯一的受害者，面前这个年轻女人，也失去了她的挚爱。所以战争结束之后，金妮就和芙蓉一家搬去了法国，现在为法国的一家魁地奇俱乐部效力，是闻名欧洲的追球手。昔日的婴儿肥不见踪影，皮肤是健康的小麦色，头发扎了一个高马尾，眼神清澈，面容坚毅。  
“好久不见啊赫敏，和我一起去见妈妈吧。”金妮看着赫敏微笑着说，她的眼眶有奇妙的泛红。  
韦斯莱夫人，陋居，香喷喷的洋葱汤，楼上的食尸鬼，回忆触动了赫敏的心，她迟疑了一下，还是答应了下来。  
“好啊。”  
到达陋居的时候天已经完全的黑了下去，她们俩移形换影到距离陋居大约50米的地方，一抬头就能看到那幢奇形怪状的房子的灯光。  
“快走吧赫敏，我没和妈妈说你要来，可以给她一个惊喜。”  
赫敏点了一下头，但心里有点忐忑，她很多年没有和韦斯莱夫人联系了，心里有很多愧疚。  
陋居的门开了，一个矮胖的妇人带着热腾腾的温度出现在了门口。  
“金妮我说你回家要提前通知一下，我们也不是那么闲-----是赫敏么？”  
韦斯莱夫人突然冲上前握住了赫敏的手，韦斯莱夫人手里有一层薄茧，惊人的温暖。  
“是我，是我，韦斯莱夫人，好久不见。”  
韦斯莱夫人眼睛里闪着泪花，她拍着赫敏的手，想说什么又说不出来，她哽咽着张嘴：“怎么就把头发剪短了呢。”  
赫敏的坚强近乎溃败，她摇着头说：“对不起，对不起。”她想道歉的事情太多，甚至连剪短头发都是其中之一。  
“妈妈，让赫敏进来吧，堵在门口是怎么回事啊？”出现在韦斯莱身后的是长发飘飘的乔治韦斯莱，他看起来还是很年轻，再之后，是韦斯莱先生，他退休了，胖了，笑容更加和蔼了。  
那是个愉快的夜晚，他们一起吃饭唱歌，乔治还放了一把魔法把戏坊的烟火，那张大桌子是空了很多，但留下的人都坐的很紧密。赫敏很久没有感受过如此轻松愉快的氛围了，以至于她回到家洗漱完毕，镜子里的脸都带着抑制不住的微笑。  
但有的时候，生活不愿意让幸福持续太久，赫敏家的壁炉突然燃起淡紫色的火焰，她飞速的跑去查看，一张黑色的小纸条出现在她的手中，这是她的专属线人发来的密报，读完后立刻自动销毁。赫敏看着那张纸条，一颗心重重的沉了下去。  
纸条上有一个地址，半小时内会有一场突击检查。  
那个地址，是马尔福的酒吧。

3.  
傲罗办公室拥有自己专门的审讯室，好几间，基本上是整个魔法部最让人恐惧的地方，自从赫敏上任了之后，这里成为了她最经常来的地方。一来工作繁忙，经常需要审讯，二来这里真的太清净了，适合独立办公。  
今天她又来到了这里，桌子对面坐着她学生时代的死对头。低下头，银色的桌面上倒映着自己的的脸，严肃，或许有些疲惫。  
“马尔福先生，你被指控包庇逃犯以及进行恐怖活动，你可以保持沉默，最好认罪，我们可以快点走一下流程。”赫敏翻阅着手里的卷宗，语气生硬。  
“看来我是个很重要的人物啊，傲罗办公室主任亲自来审问我。”  
“闲聊还是免了吧，马尔福先生，说点有用的，这里不是可以轻松出去的地方。”  
“好久不见，格兰杰。”  
赫敏格兰杰叹了一口气，“我们不是这么亲密的关系马尔福，不用寒暄，说点有用的，类似于布雷斯赞比尼到底在哪里。”  
后伏地魔时代，魔法部抓到了一切能抓的人，但总有些人有自己的办法，逍遥法外。这其中就包括布雷斯赞比尼，他被指控折磨和杀害两个傲罗，至今在逃。  
坐在赫敏对面的马尔福因为这个名字换了一个坐姿，“不得不说，格兰杰，我两天前见到你的时候你看起来比现在还糟。”  
坐在桌子这头的赫敏格兰杰闻言抬起了头，她的速记羽毛笔也停了下来和她一起审视对面的青年男子，他穿着墨绿的袍子，铂金色头发半长不短，皮肤苍白，像是很久没有见过阳光的样子，他脸上有几道浅浅的伤疤，不仔细看看不出来。赫敏格兰杰看着那些伤疤，陷入了恍惚。  
时间已经过去这么久了，但赫敏格兰杰从来没有忘记，她欠德拉科马尔福一个恩情。  
那是很久之前的事情了，霍格沃茨大战爆发的前夕，赫敏先于哈利和罗恩孤身一人回到霍格沃茨寻找魂器，夜里，施了幻身咒的她在霍格沃茨小心翼翼的寻找格雷女士的身影，却在转弯处和一个陌生男性撞了个满怀，谁能想到，在这个黑暗的走廊里，她不是唯一施了幻身咒的人。对面的人比她手快，率先解除了赫敏的咒语，那人一只手捂住赫敏的嘴，把她推到了墙边，“想活命就闭嘴。”这个有点熟悉的声音让赫敏愣了一下，再然后，对面的男性也解除了自己身上的咒语，微弱的走廊灯光之下，赫敏第一次近距离观赏了一下那一对被全校女生赞美过的蓝眼睛。  
“马尔福，你太近了。”真的太近了，近到赫敏可以感受马尔福的鼻息，近到马尔福似乎在拥抱她。自三年级赫敏格兰杰给了马尔福一巴掌之后，他们就再也没有这么近距离的接触了，两个人都长大了，气氛尴尬。  
“跟我来，这里不安全。”马尔福放开了赫敏，却又牵起了她的手，无声幻身咒让两个人又融合在了霍格沃茨走廊的背景了。冰凉的触感让赫敏在夜里哆嗦了一下，手腕的接触点却是温暖的。马尔福牵着她快步离开这个不安全的拐角，赫敏虽然觉得莫名其妙，但也跟上了脚步。她似乎应该掏出魔杖给面前的男孩儿一个昏迷咒，也仿佛可以信任他。  
这真是一个疯狂的夜晚，和一个不知是敌是友的男孩儿手牵手在霍格沃茨的走廊上狂奔，走向一个未知的地方。  
让他们停下脚步的是有求必应屋，赫敏有些惊讶马尔福也知道这里，门开了两个人走进去，却是富丽堂皇的庄园风格，赫敏疑惑的看着马尔福，瞬间顿悟，德拉科要求有求必应屋变成马尔福庄园。  
“你在这里做什么格兰杰，你不是应该和救世主疤头在一起么。”马尔福说话特意摆出了恶狠狠的嘴脸，却出人意料的没有什么敌意，至少没有叫赫敏“泥巴种”。  
“和你无关马尔福，你又在这里做什么，你不是应该和你的主子神秘人在一起么？”赫敏反唇相讥。  
“别说那个名字！”马尔福脸上写满了厌恶。赫敏看着马尔福扭曲的五官，心里一动，觉得他似乎是可以信任的。  
“马尔福，我需要你的帮助。”言简意赅。  
马尔福明显愣了一下，“格兰杰，我们不是什么朋友。”  
“在这一刻，也不是敌人并不是么。要不然你刚刚在走廊为什么带我离开。”  
“我留你一条命是有别的用，不是为了帮你格兰杰，别自作多情！”德拉科马尔福压低嗓门咆哮，魔杖直直的指着格兰杰的面门。  
“纳西莎在我们手上。”  
马尔福愣了一下。  
“如果你帮我这个忙，我可以帮你照顾纳西莎。她没有失踪，她被凤凰社控制了。”  
格兰杰面沉如水，看着马尔福的魔杖一寸一寸的放下。  
“我怎么才能相信你格兰杰，纳西莎，纳西莎她怎么样？”  
格兰杰从随身携带的串珠小包中拿出来一个戒指，黄金的戒托上是硕大的蛋白石，翻过来，可以看到一个马尔福的家徽。马尔福反复摸索着那个戒指，看不出表情。  
“事实上，纳西莎有拜托过我，让我告诉你，她还活着，她很好。只是我没想到，真的能碰见你。”  
“成交。”  
赫敏楞了一下，“你说什么马尔福？”  
“你不是让我帮你么，成交。”

“你在想什么呢，格兰杰？”  
马尔福的突然发问把赫敏打回现实，显然现在不是回忆往事的好时间，速记羽毛笔沾了一下墨水，赫敏捋了一下头发让助理送进来两杯咖啡，一杯放在她这边，一杯递给了马尔福。  
“前天魔法部在你的酒馆附近检测到了布雷斯赞比尼的踪丝，现在他不知所踪，你是不是应该负起责任来马尔福。”  
“麻瓜饮料，格兰杰，你忘了我是个纯血么?”马尔福摆出了一贯了嘲讽脸，却端起了杯子。  
“我和你们一样格兰杰，很多年没有见过他了，你怎么就能知道他是来投奔我的呢，我们斯莱特林，没有你们格兰芬多那样的闲情雅致。”  
赫敏看着坐在她对面的马尔福，觉得实在有些迷惑，这个打诨插科的中年人，和她记忆中的金发混蛋，实在是太不一样了。  
“不怕里面有吐真剂么马尔福。”  
“那是违法的格兰杰，你应该会遵循程序正义吧。”马尔福的语气里，有些让人难以理解的得意洋洋。  
格兰杰冷笑一声，心说你真了解我啊。她静静的看着面前的那双蓝眼睛，看着它变的昏沉而迷惘，问出了自己的问题。  
“马尔福，布雷斯赞比尼到底在哪。”  
“不知道，我真的不知道，我们很久没见过了。”  
赫敏的羽毛笔彻底停下了，她示意手下把马尔福带去收押，看着马尔福有些踉跄的背影，她不动声色的叹了口气。  
当然没有吐真剂，我遵守程序正义，但是里面有巴比妥（注1），一样能让你说点真话出来。  
遗憾么马尔福，我们都和以前不太一样了。  
五天后德拉科马尔福被无罪释放，仿佛当时布雷斯赞比尼的魔杖踪丝出现在他店铺的周围，只是一个巧合。

4.  
德拉科马尔福被释放的时候，是个傍晚，魔法部的拘留所不是什么好地方，五天下来，他看起来有点人不人鬼不鬼的，回到了自己的公寓，洗澡收拾了一下，从床头柜里拿出了一张老照片。 照片上有三个年轻人，金发男孩儿一脸桀骜，画面中间的女孩留着童花头双手抱在胸前，画面最右边的男孩笑容轻浮，对着画面之外飞吻。三个人看起来也就十四五岁的样子，冬天雪地里，斯莱特林的袍子绿的惊人。  
夜晚的烛光下，德拉科给自己到了一杯酒，他手指摩挲着照片，想着要是梅林再给他们一次机会，很多事情真是不会如同今日这样。  
他是真的没有见过布雷斯赞比尼，也不打算见他，毕竟潘西的死，是可以算到布雷斯头上。德拉科学生时代并没有什么笃信的情感，但他仍然觉得，他们三个人之间，多少应该有点友谊。  
克拉布和高尔太过于愚蠢，但布雷斯和潘西，是有资格做他的朋友的。至少他们一起写过作业，也一起分组练习过，寒暑假拜访过对方的庄园，那么为什么，布雷斯选择见死不救。潘西是个坏脾气的大小姐，但她并不是个食死徒。  
潘西的死让德拉科决定倒戈，和凤凰社联系上居然不是什么太难的事情，仿佛一直有人在等他弃暗投明。很久以后他才知道，是他的教父。那位以严苛出名的魔药学教授，甚至为他铺好了后路，在黑魔王倒台之后躲开了所有审判。有人拉了他一把，但潘西和布雷斯就没有那么幸运了。他们一个死亡，一个走向了无边无尽的深渊。  
“格兰杰……”德拉科无意的呢喃，让他自己突然认识到，他是嫉妒了，他嫉妒格兰芬多铁三角，从生到死，那三个人的友谊，称得上情比金坚。  
他把照片放回了抽屉，那里面还有很多书信，大多是来自于他母亲，都是十多年前的了，有的笔记甚至都开始模糊不清。德拉科不得不用魔法让这些书信保持原样。  
纳西莎马尔福没有死于霍格沃茨大战，在魔法部征用马尔福大宅的时候，她在阿兹卡班里自杀了。于她的审判并不是失魂怪的吻，而是十年的有期徒刑。可能对纳西莎来说，这比让她死还困难吧。  
尸体被很快的敛了，德拉科匆匆赶过去，也没能见上最后一面。纳西莎被葬在马尔福的家族墓地里，坟边种满了铃兰。  
纳西莎马尔福，纯血，名门之后，两面派，臭名昭著的食死徒，在被凤凰社控制之前，她一直在为伏地魔卖命。不过于德拉科马尔福而言，那也是一个会给他寄零食糖果的美丽母亲而已。  
人啊，各有各的恨。  
梅林，给我一杯火焰威士忌吧。他一边这么想着，一边往壁炉里丢飞路粉。  
他的酒馆关闭了三天，从昨天开始正常营业，出人意料的是，格兰杰也在。干练的女巫穿着暗红色的袍子坐在吧台旁边，一头短发十分规整。德拉科马尔福看着赫敏格兰杰的背影，觉得自己应该恨她，却有点提不起那个力气了。  
“格兰杰，居然又见到你了。”  
赫敏转过身来，放下了手中的酒杯，“马尔福，我需要你的帮助。”  
德拉科愣了一下，觉得时间倒退了，仿佛他才只有十七岁，这里是有求必应屋。

“说说你要做什么吧格兰杰，我不一定能帮得到你。”  
“我需要见到格雷女士。”  
“拉文克劳的幽灵？你找她干什么？”  
“那是我自己的事，我需要你帮我去到拉文克劳塔楼。”  
马尔福脸色明显犹豫了一下，他看了一下怀表“已经宵禁了，宵禁之后，幻身咒也没用。”  
“我本来打算在宵禁之前解决，你肯定有办法，在宵禁的走廊上行走。”赫敏双手抱在胸前，棕色的眼睛直直的看着马尔福。  
马尔福低下头思考，有求必应屋里一时陷入了沉默，赫敏审视着马尔福，这才注意到，在刚刚的挣扎中，她的魔杖尖把马尔福的脸刮伤了。  
她掏出串珠小包，开始疯狂地找起了药品“马尔福，如果你不介意，我这里有白鲜香精，可能会有点痛。”  
“不用，不用管我格兰杰。”马尔福粗暴的拒绝了，赫敏讪讪的收回了手，觉得有点无所适从。  
马尔福的目光直直的看向那个串珠小包，“格兰杰，你有没有带复方汤剂。”  
.  
走进有求必应屋的是赫敏格兰杰和德拉科马尔福，走出来了却是马尔福和潘西帕金森。赫敏觉得马尔福有些变态，要不然怎么会随身携带潘西的头发。还好是头发，不是别的更让人难以接受的事物。  
“闭嘴吧你，带着复方汤剂到处跑也清白不到哪儿去。”   
“我在想，马尔福，要是我们遇到真的潘西怎么办？”  
“不会的。”  
“为什么不会，她不是食死徒准候补么？”赫敏忍不住嘲讽起来。  
“潘西已经死了，她也不是食死徒。”  
赫敏愣住了。  
“只有我知道她死了，这里没人知道。”马尔福冷酷的补充道。  
“我很抱歉，非常抱歉马尔福。”  
“你抱歉什么，她只是一个食死徒候补。”马尔福忍不住反唇相讥。  
“马尔福，我相信你不是食死徒。如果你愿意，还来得及做个好人。”赫敏直直的看着面前的男孩，目光如剑。  
“走吧格兰杰，我们时间紧迫，记得现在你是潘西，拿好她的魔杖。”男孩儿没有回答，握住了女孩的手。  
马尔福带着赫敏格兰杰，或者说潘西帕金森大摇大摆的走在霍格沃茨的走廊上，管理这里的食死徒给了宣誓效忠的斯莱特林家族后裔自由的权限，显然马尔福是，帕金森也是。赫敏格兰杰一路提心吊胆，小心谨慎，没想到却仍然在某个转角和卡罗不期而遇。  
“晚上好马尔福少爷，帕金森小姐。这个时间你们怎么没上床睡觉呢。”卡罗把上床睡觉用重音念出来，脸上浮起了猥琐的笑容。  
“我们有任务。”马尔福轻描淡写的说。为了配合马尔福，赫敏也尽量用潘西的脸摆出轻蔑的神情，感觉比用自己的脸要更顺手一点。  
“愿闻其详，马尔福少爷。”  
“这与你无关，这是主人的直接命令。”  
卡罗鼻子里发出一声冷哼，不怀好意的笑了一下：“那祝你们享受夜晚吧，年轻的小姐和少爷。”  
德拉克马尔福气定神闲的继续往前走，暗中又握紧了赫敏微微发抖的左手。马尔福干燥而修长的手指整个包住赫敏的左手，仿佛是一个温柔的宇宙。  
“别怕，我们去拉文克劳塔楼。”马尔福轻声说，放开了格兰杰的手。  
二十条走廊，三百级台阶，两人一路无话的走到了拉文克劳的塔楼前，赫敏伸手扣响青铜门环，一个空灵而柔和的女声问道：“死亡是什么？”  
“死亡…是另一场伟大冒险。”赫敏不假思索的回答道。  
“唔，有道理。”木门应声而开。  
马尔福看着身边的女孩，心想潘西绝对说不出这么聪明的话。

5.  
根据拉文克劳学生的说法，格雷女士每个夜晚都停留在塔楼，运气好的话，还可以向她请教作业。  
今夜也如同往常一样，格雷女士的身影出现在塔楼的悬窗旁边。银白色的她仿佛一团迷雾，死亡也不曾损耗她的美貌，她静静的听完了赫敏的要求，一言不发的转身离去，并不打算为人世间的悲喜分心。德拉科挡在格雷女士的面前，握紧了手中的魔杖：“女士，这件事情非常重要。”  
“我不信任你。”格雷女士冷若冰霜。  
“那你应该信任她，那个女孩替哈利波特说话。”  
这个名字一出，格雷女士顿住了脚步，她的眼睛里泛起了雾，有些动容又有些于心不忍的说：“他也只是孩子而已。”  
“他是救世之星，我相信他，你也应该相信他。”赫敏抢上前一步：“我带着哈利的意志来到这里，希望你能告诉我拉文克劳的冠冕在哪里。”  
话音还未落，赫敏的脸突然发生了变化，在幽灵的注视之下变回了自己，这让整个氛围突然有些尴尬。  
“为了来见您，我使用了复方汤剂，我是，呃，哈利波特的朋友，赫敏格兰杰。”  
格雷女士看着赫敏格兰杰，仿佛要看到她的灵魂深处。这个美丽的鬼魂突然露出了久违的微笑：“你很像她，你比我更像她。跟我来吧年轻的女士，这是我的错误，希望你可以来终结。”  
赫敏释然一笑，跟上了格雷女士的脚步，她突然回过头来说：“马尔福，你要和我一起么，再往前走，你就没有回头路的。”  
年轻的格兰芬多皱着眉，她是真的在担心他。德拉克马尔福看着这个不算太熟悉的老同学，突然心里动了一下，有什么不曾感受过的情绪溢满了他的内心。他注视着面前的女孩，看着她棕色的虹膜，一字一顿的说：“我早就没法回头了。”  
格雷女士的脚步停下了，没想到绕了一圈，两个人又回到了有求必应屋。她指出了冠冕的方位，就消失在了黑暗里。赫敏带着德拉科，翻箱倒柜了半天，才找到了那个落满灰尘的冠冕。赫敏用手轻抚那颗硕大的洛根蓝宝石，仿佛听到了来自伏地魔嘶嘶作响的细语，这个声音蛊惑着她，说着一些不切实际的美好未来。她会在魔法部工作，和罗恩结婚，说不定还会有两个孩子，一男一女，他们在南肯辛顿的大房子里跑来跑去，尖叫个不停。  
“格兰杰！”一声爆喝让赫敏格兰杰如梦初醒，马尔福十分惊慌的站在格兰杰的对面，而冠冕则掉在了地上。  
“你刚刚，想要带上那个冠冕，脸上笑的很奇怪。”马尔福惊魂未定，说话的腔调都柔和了很多。  
“谢谢你，谢谢你马尔福。”格兰杰非常真诚的道谢，她看着地上的冠冕，觉得不能再尝试触碰它。  
“飞天扫帚飞来。”两把老旧的扫帚停在了两人面前。  
“你要做什么格兰杰。”马尔福下意识的觉得这不是什么好事儿，格兰芬多的万事通小姐是个飞行白痴在霍格沃茨不算秘密。  
“坐上扫帚，准备逃命马尔福。”赫敏格兰杰眉头紧锁，有些笨拙的跨上了扫帚，她抽出魔杖，一连串古老又神秘的音节从她嘴里吐出，一瞬之间灼热的火焰就冲向了地上的冠冕，一股奇怪的黑血从冠冕中流出，隐隐的可以听到仿佛很遥远的痛苦的喊叫。  
在毁灭冠冕的瞬间，火焰瞬间失控。  
“走，马尔福，快走！”伴随着格兰杰的尖叫，马尔福双腿蹬地，飞向了半空中。但是格兰杰就没有那么幸运了，她的扫把大概是太老了，飞的跌跌撞撞，眼看就要落到火海中。  
“走，马尔福，你快走。”赫敏格兰杰一只手艰难的操纵着扫把，另一只手握紧了魔杖，试图控制火焰。  
马尔福居高临下的看着火焰中的女孩，咬紧了牙关，他不是那么高尚的人，也不是勇敢的格兰芬多，完全可以一走了之。但当他面对这个左支右拙还执意让他离开的女孩，却狠不下这颗心来。  
德拉科调整扫帚，一个俯冲到格兰杰身边，单手把女孩拎了起来，他艰难的控制的扫帚躲避火焰向有求必应屋外飞去。  
格兰杰双手环住德拉科的腰，在他耳边大喊：“你可以不用救我的。”  
“闭嘴吧格兰杰，这是你欠我的。”

6.

“需要我的帮助？这次又是什么，去拉文克劳的天文塔楼，还是在有求必应屋防火。”德拉科脸上带着揶揄的微笑，坐在了赫敏的身边，他用双手撑住头，一缕金发落在了眼前。  
赫敏大概是喝多了，伸手就把这缕不听话的头发拨回原处。  
“布雷斯赞比尼，我们需要布雷斯赞比尼。他和两位前傲罗的死亡有关。”  
“真不愧是高尚的格兰芬多，认定了我们斯莱特林就一定会出卖朋友。”  
“他不是你的朋友不是么马尔福。”赫敏面无表情的咽下一口酒“这还是你告诉我的，布雷斯赞比尼，需要为潘西帕金森的死亡负责。”  
马尔福打了一个响指叫来一杯酒，一饮而尽，“那也与你无关。”  
“作为回报，魔法部可以把庄园还给你。”赫敏冷漠的看着他“现在的我有这样的权限了。”  
“卖友求荣，我可是个真正的马尔福。”德拉科又点了一杯shot。  
“一切在你，马尔福先生。明天我还回来，希望你考虑一下。”赫敏放了几个银西可在吧台上，转身离开。  
“格兰杰。”马尔福在背后提高声音叫住她“我们谈谈。”

我们谈谈，德拉科马尔福这么说，然后一把把赫敏推进了壁炉，绿色的火焰闪过，赫敏发现自己置身于一个整洁的单身公寓。灰色的布艺沙发，浅色地毯，空气中的弥漫着淡淡的檀香味道，沙发边上的圆桌上放着一枚古朴的戒指，非常明显的斯莱特林风格，还带有一个熟悉的标志。  
这是马尔福的公寓。赫敏站在柔软的地毯上，感觉有千万只蚂蚁在她脚心上爬。  
马尔福在三十秒后到达，手中还拿着两瓶冰好的黄油啤酒。他递给赫敏一瓶，冰凉的触感让赫敏忍不住发抖。  
“站着干嘛，坐吧。”德拉科漫不经心的说，他坐在了一侧的单人沙发上，随手扯开了领带，卷起了袖口。  
赫敏手上拎着一瓶黄油啤酒，笔直的站在房间中间，仿佛是魔药课上罚站的罗纳德韦斯莱。  
思来想去，还是坐下了。  
“酒吧不方便说话，这边好一点。”  
“所以你愿意接受的提议么马尔福先生。”  
“具体讲讲。”  
“我需要你先在保密文件上签名才能告诉你具体细节。”  
“你不担心我其实一直和布雷斯赞比尼有联系，他可能就窝藏在我家里，我门准备联手绑架奥罗办公室主任。”  
赫敏放下啤酒，叹了口气，“马尔福，不要小瞧我，也不要小瞧魔法部，你的公寓和酒吧都在监视之下，有什么样的人来往于此，我们一清二楚。”  
“看来魔法部不准备给我人权了。”德拉科语带嘲讽。  
“帮我们抓到赞比尼，一切可以谈。”  
“你们又怎么知道我要什么。”德拉科站了起来，然后俯下身看着赫敏，他们两个人之间的距离可能只有十厘米。  
赫敏抬起下巴，眼神坚定，丝毫没有畏惧，“那你要什么呢，马尔福先生。”  
最开始是一个吻。  
然后是一双湿润的手。是解开的制服和松散的发丝，是不经意的呻吟和诗句般的叹息，是危险的夜晚与白日梦，是成年人的脆弱和堕落，是清晨的尴尬和逃离，是洗手间的偷笑。  
赫敏格兰杰，在洗手间对着镜子，有些苦恼，又忍不住笑。   
距离她在马尔福的公寓里度过荒唐一夜已经过去了三天了，工作是谈下来了，没想到把自己搭进去了。有些事情发生的不可思议，事后想想也觉得匪夷所思，但它真的就发生了。童年时代的死敌，曾经的准食死徒，落魄的贵公子，当了她的枕边人。

7.

布雷斯赞比尼其人，前半生是荒唐，后半生是流浪。  
霍格沃茨湖底喝过酒，黑魔王身边打过工，现在人在阿尔巴尼亚的原野里看星星，盘算着明天的一餐有没有着落。曾经的小少爷从没想过饥饿这种小事会困扰他的人生，但时光不能回头，这是他目前面对的最迫切的问题。  
黑魔王倒台十年了，布雷斯赞比尼也在全欧洲被通缉了十年，这十年来每一分每一秒他都在想，当时如何就能够被没鼻子老头蛊惑，甚至没给人生留个后手。  
他们当食死徒的通常没什么信仰，只是喜欢作威作福和看旁人受苦。  
布雷斯赞比尼被通缉的罪名是一级谋杀，有两位傲罗的死亡算在了他的头上。拜托，格兰杰，你高看我一眼我很感激，但约翰迈凯伦死于混战，杰哥布鲁克是狼人下的手，不是我，   
沧桑的男人有些自嘲的笑了一下。谁能想到在伏地魔旧部几乎被一网打尽的今天，他布雷斯赞比尼竟然成了那最穷凶极恶的一个，这要是给贝拉特里克斯听了去，她能大笑着还魂。  
叹息着点燃了一根麻瓜的烟草，心想我何德何能，沦落到今天这步田地，怕是连恨都担当不起了。而且他布雷斯赞比你只为一个人的死亡负责，那个小女孩，潘西帕金森。  
潘西帕金森一直是个小女孩，盛气凌人横行霸道，但你让她杀人，她却是下不了手的那个。帕金森家族一家效忠伏地魔，她也被迫表态，恐惧的力量远大于忠诚。黑魔王自认找到了下一任贝拉特里克斯，但他哪里知道，那只是一个随时会逃跑的小女孩。  
布雷斯赞比尼猛嘬一口烟屁股，一些往事伴着回忆渐渐浮上了心头。  
潘西帕金森的离世是一个意外，说来也简单，本应该是他，潘西，德拉科三个人一起完成的任务，布雷斯却在德拉科的信号到来之前贸然行动了，这导致他和潘西遭遇伏击，潘西在战斗中坠崖，而布雷斯侥幸逃生。回到马尔福庄园后他谎称潘西失踪，也可能被对方抓走了。但他没想到的是，两天后德拉科在悬崖下的藤蔓旁找到了潘西的尸体。  
魔杖落在了悬崖上的草丛里，从现场来看的痕迹来看，潘西坠崖后并没有立刻死亡，反而爬行了相当一段距离。  
潘西帕金森不是因为坠崖而死的，她的死是因为布雷斯赞比尼的自私，怯懦，愚蠢。如果在当时，他能够去悬崖下一探究竟，也许有个小女孩能捡回一条命。  
“我知道你当时逃跑了。”这是德拉科留给他的最后一句话，面无表情，而布雷斯赞比尼无话可说。  
潘西的死亡，同德拉科的决裂，让布雷斯赞比尼感受到了前所未有的恐惧，在那之后他鼓起勇气做了这辈子最大胆的事情，逃跑。是的，霍格沃茨大战一触即发之际他逃跑了，哪怕黑魔标记烧的他心都发颤他也没有回过头。只是他没有想到的是，德拉科做的更彻底一点，背叛了伏地魔，这位老朋友，真的是从小就比自己有种。  
阿尔巴尼亚的夏末，已经有些凉了，夜风吹开了云雾，应在眼前的是久违的圆月。古老的民歌里唱着月亮照耀着远方，走吧可爱的姑娘，布雷斯赞比尼按灭了烟头，想起了霍格沃茨的幽深走廊。  
他离开英国十一年了，自从黑魔王的死传遍整个欧洲大陆，他就再也没有使用过魔杖，现在的身份是一个伐木工，上个星期刚刚被诊断出淋巴癌，发现时已经是晚期，命不久矣。  
布雷斯赞比尼并不了解什么是淋巴癌，他只是觉得荒诞，报应会以一种出其不意的方式找上门来，打的人措手不及。漂浮在原野上空的圆月仿佛能映照出他的少年时代，他想回英国看看，如果要死，应该死在那里。

8.  
德拉科马尔福做了一个梦，不算很糟糕的梦。  
梦里他回到了霍格沃茨，站在有求必应屋之前久久不愿离去，有个女孩从火里跑来，她说马尔福我们又见面了。  
突然惊醒，阳光好好地照在脸上，身边有个熟睡的女人，已经是白天了。  
醒来身边有女人对马尔福不是什么新鲜事，醒来身边有个格兰杰就不太寻常。马尔福背靠着床头枯坐，觉得头脑像一团浆糊。昨天他也并没有喝很多酒，怎么就这么疯狂。他疯狂就算了，怎么格兰杰也不闪躲。按照格兰杰的一贯老辣的战斗风格，他可能会因为自己的图谋不轨被钻心咒按在地上。  
但是格兰杰没有躲闪，甚至在缠绵到来之前都没有推开他。  
是他先吻了她么？  
真的，是他么。  
马尔福忍不住抚摸了一下自己的嘴唇，又如同触电般放下了手。另一只手小心翼翼的缠绕着身边女人的短发，感觉内心的空洞正在一点点被填满。他不愿意承认这种情况，但事实如此，来不得半点虚假。俯下身，又是一个清浅的吻，可能是温度，可能是荷尔蒙，有些不太寻常的东西占据了德拉科马尔福的大脑，让他觉得以前的很多坚持都可以抛下，不如活在这一刻。行星倒转太阳熄灭哈利波特舌吻伏地魔，都要活在这一刻。

赫敏格兰杰因为一阵温软的触感醒来，映入眼帘的首先是一个金发男性，没穿上衣，懒洋洋，眼睛蓝的像宝石。  
梦吧，一定是梦，她昏昏沉沉的又睡去，闹钟没响，我还可以再睡一会。  
“格兰杰，你醒了。”  
熟悉的嗓音，不是梦。  
格兰杰如同被通上电闸一样飞速爬了起来，一把扯过马尔福的衬衫遮挡身体，马尔福像所有影视剧中的渣男一样坐在床头无动于衷。赫敏直直的瞪着马尔福，一言不发，马尔福相信这个时候要是有个电火花，空气就会瞬间爆炸，把他炸的粉身碎骨。  
赫敏足足盯了马尔福有半分钟之久，好像在努力思考自己是不是身处现实世界，马尔福觉得这样的格兰杰过于有趣，忍不住点燃了烟斗。  
烟草的味道让赫敏皱起了眉头，她从地上捡起了衣服，向卫生间走去。五分钟后，穿戴整齐的格兰杰从卫生家出来，又摆出了那张坚毅的脸。  
“格兰杰，你就算一言不发，也不代表这一切没发生过。”马尔福懒洋洋的说，脸上甚至还带这笑。  
格兰杰的身影突然僵住了，一个转身把马尔福的衬衫丢到了他脸上，拎起包就往外走。  
“我们还会再见面吧，格兰杰。”  
格兰杰用沉默的背影回答了他，无言的走出了这间小公寓。

三天后，德拉科马尔福在魔法部签署了具有魔法和法律双重效力的保密协定，他毫不怀疑违反该协议的后果可能是粉身碎骨。签署协议时赫敏并不在场，负责的两位傲罗都是生面孔，把马尔福的一些疑问堵在了嗓子眼里，他为了显得体面摆出了一如往常的轻蔑微笑，随后又觉得自己太过于幼稚，都到这个份上了，还说什么体面不体面呢。  
他自己配不上体面，布雷斯赞比尼也配不上。  
保密协定的签署意味着对布雷斯赞比尼的抓捕行动提到了日程上，德拉科马尔福浑浑噩噩的度过了两天，终于忍不住喝了个烂醉，酒过三巡，他把玻璃杯贴在脸上降温，忍不住想起了潘西。  
和所有女孩一样，潘西也爱漂亮，但她最后的模样却比谁都狼狈，那是个夏天，德拉科找到她的时候尸体已经隐隐开始腐坏了。德拉科回收了潘西的魔杖，留了一缕头发做纪念，他跪在山谷凹凸不平的地面上想，这是五岁的时候和我一起玩捉迷藏的女孩，怎么一切会变成这样。是不是从一开始，一切就是错的。被恐惧几乎推进深渊的德拉科，在那个瞬间，终于想明白了爱和信仰的力量。  
玻璃杯渐渐也不凉了，他的脑子在不理智的沸腾，有个声音说，去吧，去找她吧，你需要她。德拉科没怎么挣扎，顺从了听取了声音的指引，在夜色的掩盖之下，摸黑去了格兰杰的公寓。  
他知道她住在哪里，这不奇怪。  
这位女士的公寓位于某麻瓜住宅区大楼的顶层，马尔福用阿拉霍洞开搞定了大堂的门禁，面对格兰杰家门口的复杂魔法有些束手无策，谁知道万事通小姐会用上多么复杂的魔法，轻举妄动也许会被厉火烧到粉身碎骨。他一屁股在门口坐了下来，希望赫敏格兰杰能早点下班回家。  
他想见她，他需要她。  
德拉克马尔福需要一个温和而有力的拥抱，需要不顾一切的吻，需要格兰杰。他蜷缩起双腿，手撑着头，觉得自己实在有些可笑，但可笑又怎么样，遵从自己的内心又哪里是错的。  
午夜时分，格兰杰的脚步声远远而来，啪嗒啪嗒脆响声中仿佛可以听出来疲惫，她背着一个硕大的包，看见家门口的马尔福也没有露出笑容。  
“格兰杰。”  
“你怎么知道我的地址的。”  
“总会有些方法。”  
“什么事？”  
“不必如此冷淡吧，格兰杰。”  
“什么事？”  
“我想见你。”  
我想见你，也许是说者无意听者有意，在这样一个疲惫的夜晚，这句话的力量不亚于我爱你，赫敏格兰杰按密码的手一顿，想要邀请金色头发的男人进来喝杯茶。  
喝杯茶而已。  
赫敏格兰杰公寓的装潢同她本人的风格一样简单，白色墙壁，原木色沙发，米色的地毯一尘不染，巨大的落地窗倒映着夜色，伦敦夜晚的天空竟然有点微微发粉。  
德拉科被隔壁房间发出的嗡嗡声音吸引，探出头去一看却发现一个圆盘状的不明物体在地板上前进，他有些惊恐的看向格兰杰，女人露出了今天的第一个微笑：“是扫地机器人”。  
赫敏关掉机器人，从马尔福手里接过外套挂好：“坐吧，我去泡茶”。

布雷斯赞比尼站在对角巷和翻倒巷的交界口，在肮脏的墙根上看到了一个标志，侧面倒下的M，开口处对着一个数字1，这是他再熟悉不过的标志了，小时候他们在马尔福庄园捉迷藏，用这些小手段耍的高尔和克拉布团团转。布雷斯在标志前伫立良久，若有所思又有些怅惘，看来德拉科注意到了自己留下的记号，并同意见面，那个1是凌晨一点的意思。  
距离约定的时间还有两小时，布雷斯戴上了兜帽走向了破釜酒吧，点了一杯久违的火焰威士忌。他对即将到来的会面有些激动，却不知到底有什么样的未来等待在前方。

与此同时的德拉科马尔福在赫敏格兰杰的沙发上坐下，他的灵魂好像也停留在了泡沫粒子填充物的抱枕上，从未有过的触感让他没忍住多摸了两把，直到意识到端茶过来的赫敏嘴角憋着笑。  
玫瑰红茶，没有放糖。  
“如果一切顺利，今天我们可以抓到布雷斯赞比尼。  
德拉科马尔福提供了方法却并不知悉细节，他端着茶杯的手微微发抖，而这一切都被赫敏格兰杰看在眼里。  
“你不想见他么，马尔福先生。”  
沉默，沉默是今晚的伦敦塔桥。  
“讲讲潘西吧，那个时候你没有把话说完。”

从有求必应屋出来的两人还没来得及喘口气，就发现霍格沃茨已经变成了一片火海，他们用不知道哪里来的默契对视一眼，都在彼此的眼底看见了恐惧。  
“马尔福，记得要活下来，我会给你正义。”赫敏格兰杰从扫帚上跳下来，她那一头乱发被火焰燎了一下，让她看起来比平时更加狼狈。德拉科仿佛着迷一般看着面前的女孩处理自己的头发，一时忘了讽刺一下她说的话有多天真。  
显然一头烧焦的乱发并没有那么好打理，女巫沉吟片刻，抽出魔杖把碎石变成了剪刀，在马尔福的惊呼声中挥刀告别自己的齐腰长发。  
“格兰杰！”马尔福发出无意义的惊叹，却又不知道接下来应该说点什么，他的母亲视长发如性命，这个画面的冲击确实太大了。  
“我要去战斗了马尔福”女孩对着他露出一个爽朗的微笑“你既然做了一次好事，那就做到底吧。”话音一落便头也不回的走了，走了两步又仿佛想起了什么事情一样跑了回来，用力的握住德拉科的双肩说：“是谁杀了潘西，告诉我，我会帮你复仇。”  
“…是布雷斯赞比尼。”

“你还记得她。”  
“我还记得你当时说起她名字的时候，看起来很伤心。”  
德拉科盯着茶杯上飘起的一团雾气，觉得内心被氤氲的情绪填满，坐在他对面的赫敏从工作状态中解放了出来，整个人不再撑着一口气了，多了几分疲惫，也多了几分居家感。德拉科双手撑在茶几的边上探出身子去，脸就停在赫敏的面前，轻声说：“我可以吻你么。”

布雷斯赞比尼带着兜帽按时赴约，马尔福的酒吧灯光昏暗，零星还有几个客人，布雷斯坐吧台前，为自己点了一杯月光伏特加。淡黄色的鸡尾酒很快就做好，布雷斯端详了一会酒杯里的星光点点，一饮而尽。吧台背后一个瘦削的身影闪过，铂金色的头发，一双惨淡的眼睛。  
“好久不见，德拉科。”  
“昏昏倒地！”  
他没有抵抗。

不可言说的情愫填满了整个房间，赫敏不用照镜子就知道自己脸红了，我可以吻你么，这种问题要怎么回答。她紧张的咽口水，却没有放弃直视德拉克马尔福的眼睛。  
“格兰杰，我可以吻你么？”德拉科马尔福垂下了眼睛，用近乎梦呓般的呢喃祈求到。  
那是一个缠绵悱恻的吻，湿漉漉的，还伴随着无法抵挡的侵略性，德拉科的手捧着赫敏格兰杰的脸庞，像是捧着一个绝世珍宝。若是没人打断的话，这个吻可以持续到地久天荒。  
若没人打断的话。  
壁炉的火焰猛地升腾起来，一个黑色的小纸条飞了出来，女人如梦初醒，离开了男人的怀抱，她拿起小纸条细细阅读上面的文字，用紧皱的眉头掩饰微微发抖的双手。阅毕，她把小纸条递到了德拉科马尔福面前，“有求必应屋里我欠你的，现在可以还给你了。”  
德拉科接过小纸条一看，上面只有一个单词，done。  
布雷斯赞比尼，好久不见。

8.  
布雷斯赞比尼没进阿兹卡班，先进了圣芒戈医院，显然在魔法世界里淋巴癌有另外一个名字，并且同样是不治之症。德拉克马尔福获准探视，他隔着一层玻璃凝视着这位老同学，心情不可以说是不复杂。同样是经历了世事变迁的三十岁，马尔福看起来还年轻，而布雷斯赞比尼却完全是个老人了，生活在他的身上留下的太多的痕迹，多到马尔福心中的那些恨意都显得无足轻重。  
“他获得初步治疗后才会开庭审理，一切秉公办理，魔法部会指派律师，你不必担心。”  
赫敏也同行了这次探视，她看着沉睡的布雷斯，如释重负。  
“今年的业绩达标了么，傲罗办公室主任。”德拉科说了一个不好笑的笑话，张嘴就后悔。  
“我当傲罗以来的所有目标都实现了，这是最后一个。”  
“所有目标？”  
“替哈利当傲罗，买了球队的股票也算替罗恩当了追球手，替唐克斯抓住了芬里尔·格雷伯克，替弗雷德抓住了奥布里·托马斯，抓住布雷斯赞比尼是我最后一个目标了，为了当年你在有求必应屋救我一命。”  
赫敏格兰杰抬头看着德拉科，眉梢眼角都带着淡淡的笑意。  
“我有时候在想，潘西的死也许并不完全是布雷斯的错，我们那个时候都在歧路上走了很远，但我还是恨他，恨他好过恨我自己。”  
“我知道的，有一个人可以恨，心里反而会轻松很多。”  
“他醒了之后你有话要问他么？德拉科。”  
“比起那个，我有些话想要问你，今晚有空么，赫敏。”  
格兰杰移开了目光，沉默了半晌，微笑着点头。

2010年初春，赫敏格兰杰在和魔法部部长进行了三个小时的超长面谈后辞去了傲罗办公室主任一职，当天下午就收拾好了箱子离开了工作单位。她走到大厅的时候，半个魔法部的雇员都跑出来凑热闹，可年轻的女士无意解释，头也不回的踏入了壁炉，绿色的火焰燃起之际，眼尖的玛蒂尔达发现赫敏没有定期修剪头发，而是任它长长。  
与此同时，马尔福庄园也迎回了他的主人，德拉科面对杂草丛生被灰尘填满的庄园一时手足无措，不得不向现实低头，去人才市场上雇佣了一个小精灵，而那个小精灵不是别人，正是多比。伏地魔倒台后家养小精灵们也迎来了解放，多比现在是一个自由的小精灵，月薪五加隆，做六休一。  
多比对于重返马尔福庄园有些ptsd，但考虑到另一位住客是哈利波特的朋友，而哈利波特的朋友就是自己的朋友，也只能咬紧牙关迎难而上。庭院里又种上了铃兰，大宅里多了一只散养的橘猫，按照另一位住客的意思布置了阳光房，上一份工作结束后不久她就接下了米勒娃麦格教授的衣钵，成为了霍格沃茨的变形课教授，但是这位房客有些留恋庄园的舒适，时常要跑回来晒晒太阳。

春天已经到了，不要错过好时光。


End file.
